The information provided by navigation systems of existing head units mostly had been changed just by the updates of the applications of the navigation systems through connections with USB drives, etc. but could not reflect real-time traffic information properly. To solve the problem, applications of the navigation systems that reflected real-time traffic conditions in mobile terminals such as smart phones had been used during the operation of vehicles, but they were not navigation systems in the head units built in such vehicles. Therefore, there were many inconvenient problems for vehicle users to use, including impossibility to fix such devices during the operation.
To solve the problems as mentioned above, conventional technologies such as a patent titled “Location-based Information Providing Apparatus and Method by Using Smart Phones” illustrated in FIG. 6 (Korean Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2013-0139623) had a characteristic of providing location-based information in real time by connecting a device without a telematics function with a smart phone but this had the limit to increase of user satisfaction because there is a problem that a variety of applications of a navigation system cannot be selected.
Thus, the inventor of the present invention intends to provide a head unit of a vehicle with information by using a template-based user interface (UI) that may collect driving information and specialized information of a navigation application of a connected mobile terminal and then provide the information to the head unit.